Je le savais
by pancakes anonymes
Summary: "Tout est redevenu normal, y compris Ichigo. Mais où est la normalité après ce qu'on a vécu ? Instinctivement, je touche la cicatrice sur mon bras. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit la dernière chose qu'il me reste pour me prouver à moi-même que l'Hueco Mundo n'était pas un rêve…" - OS - Romance (ni drame ni humour) - IchiIshi - rating M - /!\ Spolier des chapitres "Lust". POV Ishida.


_**Auteur** : _Pancake Number Two (again and again)

_**Disclaimers :** _Changement d'univers, changement d'auteur ! Merci à Tite Kubo pour son art ^.^ (même si je dois avouer avoir douter un moment... honte à moi !)

_**Couple : **_ICHIISHI (comme j'aime bien l'appeler)

_**Genre :** _Romance (pas d'humour ce coup-ci, pas de tragédie pour autant =p) **rating M**_**  
**_

_****__**Ch'tite note en passant : **_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà un peu, vous constaterez le changement d'univers (d'Harry Potter à Bleach, ça fait un sacré remue-ménage). Pour les autres, bienvenus =)  
Je tenais juste à exprimer ma surprise profonde face au nombre si... si minuscule (on peut le dire) de fic sur ce couple alors que c'est pas les doujinshi qui manque *p* ... Bref ! Même si c'est un de mes "couples" (théoriques) préférés de la saga, c'est celui pour lequel j'ai le moins d'inspiration... Alors voici pour vous en exclu, mon premier Ichigo x Uryuu (j'aime pas ce prénom !), j'espère que ça vous plaira, en attendant, bonne lecture ^.^ !_****__**  
**_

* * *

_**Je le savais**_

Je le savais. Je savais que monter là-haut, au sommet de Las Noches, n'était pas une bonne idée. Je le savais.

Kurosaki est mort. Un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine… Je suis glacé d'horreur.

Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort.

C'est la seul pensée cohérente qui arrive à se former dans mon esprit embrumé alors que l'énorme reiatsu d'Ichigo s'évapore instantanément dans les airs. Une chape de plomb semble soudainement tomber dans mon estomac alors qu'Ulquiorra desserre sa prise autour du cou du roux.

Le corps sans vie d'Ichigo bascule en arrière, il tombe. Il tombe et je ne peux pas bouger. Avant même que je ne puisse sortir de ma torpeur, Orihime plonge en avant, avec l'énergie du désespoir elle se précipite vers le corps du Shinigami.

J'ai peur. Mais est-ce seulement la peur qui me cloue ainsi au sol ? Non.

C'est le cri étranglé et les pleurs de la brunette qui me ramènent à moi.

Uryuu reprends-toi ! On est venu ici pour elle. Ichigo vient de donner sa vie pour elle. Ce n'est pas le moment de la laisser se faire prendre à nouveau.

Lorsqu'Ulquiorra vient s'interposer entre Ichigo et Orihime, mes jambes ont bougé d'elles-mêmes. A l'évidence, l'Arrancar est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. Je le sais ça aussi. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Même après l'une de mes meilleures attaques, Ulquiorra en ressort indemne. Il détourne son attention vers moi et Orihime en profite pour se précipiter vers le corps du roux. L'Arrancar me fixe quelques instants, juste assez pour que je me rende compte que c'est un combat à sens unique… Un combat ! Ah ! Comme si on pouvait appeler cela un combat.

J'entends Orihime s'effondrer à côté d'Ichigo. La nouvelle va la dévaster.

J'ai juste le temps de voir Ulquiorra esquisser un mouvement et de faire un pas sur le côté mais son attaque m'atteint au bras. C'est étrange. Je ne ressens plus rien dans ma main gauche. Un liquide chaud et épais semble s'écouler sur mon pantalon alors que mon bras retombe le long de mon corps. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Je suis soufflé en arrière par une nouvelle des attaques de l'Arrancar. J'atterris au niveau d'Orihime qui lève des yeux mouillés de larmes vers moi. Elle va s'en apercevoir, c'est certain. Elle va le voir immédiatement que ma main gauche n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je m'injecte une dose d'anesthésiant et repars à l'assaut. Avant même que je ne puisse atteindre ma cible, je suis à nouveau repoussé par ses grandes ailes noires qui lui servent de bouclier. Heureusement qu'Inoue m'a protégé de son pouvoir, sinon je pense que le coup aurait suffi à m'assommer.

Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi.

Ma tête n'est remplie que d'un joyeux tintamarre à l'instant, mais je me force à inspirer un grand coup. Il faut trouver un plan d'attaque. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de battre ce monstre. Je dois sortir Orihime d'ici.

« Kurosaki… »

Je l'entends alors appeler faiblement le Shinigami. Entre deux sanglots, sa voix s'élève, étranglée, implorante. J'évite de peu une nouvelle attaque mortelle d'un ennemi dont je ne vois toujours pas la faille. Une fois de plus, je m'effondre sur le sol froid du dôme après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres.

Ma vision se brouille, mon esprit s'embrume. Il faut que je me relève. Il le faut. Pour Orihime. Mais peu importe mes convictions, je ne peux rien faire face à Ulquiorra. Et à nouveau je suis projeté.

Je suis pitoyable. Si seulement… Si seulement Ichigo était encore là. Lui ne se poserait pas de questions, il foncerait sans réfléchir. Ma tête part en arrière et s'écrase durement au sol alors qu'Orihime psalmodie toujours. Ulquiorra s'approche dangereusement de moi. Il faut que je me lève. Il faut que je m'enfuie. Il faut que je vive.

Je ne peux pas mourir.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Ulquiorra me regarde de haut. Ses yeux verts me transpercent. Alors je ferme les miens. Il n'aura aucune pitié. Je le sais. J'ai pu le lire dans son regard froid.

Si seulement Ichigo était là… Si seulement. Ichigo. Ma gorge se noue.

Ichigo, aide-nous !

« Aide-moi, Kurosaki ! »

La voix Orihime retentit comme le dernier cri du désespoir. Ulquiorra tourne la tête vers elle, intrigué. Alors le sol semble être parcouru d'un spasme. Le reiatsu du roux semble soudainement se concentrer dans son corps sans vie. Un reaitsu identique pourtant différent. Enorme. Et sombre. Oui, sombre, démoniaque même.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Dans le silence soudain, la voix d'Ulquiorra retentit comme une menace. On pourrait presque y distinguer de la surprise. Moi je peine à me redresser sur les coudes et observer Ichigo. Mais j'ai beau chercher dans cette entité, je ne retrouve que les traits d'un Hollow : un trou dans la poitrine et un masque au visage. Seul son Zanpakuto noir est identique et répond comme s'il avait réellement été lui-même.

A peine s'empare-t-il de son sabre que cet Hollow démontre sa puissance et nous souffle, Orihime et moi, à la limite du dôme. Retentit alors dans la nuit éternelle de l'Hueco Mundo le cri déchirant d'un Hollow, d'Ichigo.

Oui, qui est-il, c'est la bonne question.

Peut-être est-ce mieux que nous ayons été éjectés car s'engage alors un combat d'une violence inégalée entre Ulquiorra et le Hollow. De la puissance pure qui s'échappe de leurs attaques par salves plus destructrices les unes que les autres.

Impuissance.

C'est le seul sentiment qui me remplit en ce moment alors que mon visage est fouetté par ces vagues de fumées. Je suis faible. Nous sommes bien faibles face à ces monstres. Mais qui est-il pour ainsi tenir tête à Ulquiorra ? Qui est-il pour nous sauver ainsi, pour nous protéger ? Pourquoi toujours lui, pourquoi toujours Ichigo ?! Pourquoi ne sommes-nous donc jamais capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour nous défendre nous-même ?!

Je me sens faible. Peut-être suis-je tout simplement faible. Faible et jaloux.

Et en quelques coups seulement, Ichigo parvient à maitriser l'Arrancar numéro 4. Alors pourquoi ne s'arrête-t-il pas ?

Ichigo écrase soudainement le visage d'Ulquiorra au sol et s'apprête à le détruire d'un cero. Oui, le détruire, c'est le bon mot, le détruire comme un vulgaire objet.

« Aucune pitié, constate froidement l'Arrancar. Tellement typique des Hollows. »

J'ai des sueurs froides face à un tel spectacle. Je déglutis difficilement. Ulquiorra avait raison, qui est-il ?

Et en quelques secondes seulement, les deux monstres disparaissent dans un nuage de fumée et de reiatsu. Mais Ulquiorra est encore vivant. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment qualifier un corps qui ne comporte plus qu'une tête et un bras de « vivant ». Alors Ichigo pointe son sabre sur la gorge d'Ulquiorra.

Ce spectacle me fait mal au cœur. Et avant même que je m'en sois rendu compte, je me suis levé et précipité vers le roux. J'attrape son poignet.

« C'en est assez. Arrête-toi, Kurosaki. L'ennemi est moins qu'un corps, il mourra de toute façon… C'est terminé. »

Mais il est bien plus fort que moi et sa main continue d'abaisser son Zanpakuto sur le cou de son opposant.

« Hey, m'entends-tu au moins Kurosaki ?! Arrête ! Si tu fais ça, ce sera fini, tu ne pourras plus jamais vraiment être humain ! Ichigo ! »

Hein ? Soudainement le monde vacille autour de moi. Je tombe.

« Ishida ! »

La voix horrifiée d'Orihime retentit non loin de moi. Je baisse alors les yeux vers la main du Hollow qui s'est libéré de mon étreinte. Qu'est-ce que le sabre Ichigo fait dans mon estomac ?

Je me sens pris d'un haut-le-cœur violent alors que je suis projeté en arrière. J'atterris lourdement sur des décombres plus loin. Mais la douleur derrière ma tête me semble bien faible face à celle de mon ventre. Sans compter que mon bras commence à se faire sentir également. L'anesthésiant ne fait plus effet, c'était la dernière dose.

Je suffoque, je toussote. J'ai du mal à respirer et chaque inspiration est plus douloureuse que la précédente. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur me prend. Comme si je n'avais pas assez perdu de sang, je crache une espèce de mucus rouge, moitié sang moitié bile.

J'ai honte de dire ça, mais si ce n'était pas pour Ulquiorra, je ne serais plus vivant à l'instant. En effet, l'Arrancar s'est relevé pour un dernier assaut, déviant le cero que le Hollow s'apprête à me lancer.

J'ai honte. J'ai mal.

Soudainement, Ichigo s'effondre. Son masque disparait en fumée et semble venir combler le trou béant de sa poitrine. Même Ulquiorra semble surpris lorsque le Shinigami se redresse. Non, il est réellement surpris. Ichigo commence par tâter sa poitrine, lui aussi semble stupéfié. Puis il lève les yeux vers moi.

Son regard vide et cerné s'écarquille encore plus lorsqu'il constate mon état.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça à Ishida ? »

Il est perplexe alors qu'Ulquiorra tire le Zanpakuto de ma plaie sans la moindre délicatesse pour le rendre à son propriétaire. Il demande alors à Ichigo de terminer le combat là où ils l'avaient laissé. Mais pas une seule fois je n'ai senti d'agressivité dans ses mots. Peut-être est-ce le fruit de l'interprétation de mon cerveau embrumé par la douleur, mais l'Arrancar semble las et résigné face à la mort. Et pourtant, alors que je le vois partir en fumée au travers de mes paupières à moitié closes, je le trouve farouchement accroché à la vie.

Personne n'est tout blanc, mais personne n'est noir pour autant… Car après tout, en chacun de nous il y a un cœur qui bat.

.o0°0o.

« Non ! Vous ne devez pas bouger sinon la douleur dans votre ventre et votre bras va se réveiller !

- Dans ce cas, donnez-moi plus d'antidouleurs.

- Il en est hors de question et nous ne pouvons pas courir le risque que vos blessures se ré-ouvrent ! Et vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, vous devez vous reposer. Jeune homme ! »

Mais je suis déjà parti bien loin de l'infirmière, hors de portée de voix. Inoue peut peut-être faire des miracles avec son pouvoir, mais elle a été incapable de régénérer totalement mon bras où l'on devine encore clairement la marque de déchirure et il reste encore une plaie conséquente sur son estomac. Je lui suis malgré tout infiniment reconnaissant, je lui dois la vie.

Mais à l'instant ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

Certes je viens juste de me réveiller totalement, mais cela fait déjà quelques jours que j'ai repris mes esprits. Il y a peu j'ai surpris une discussion entre Chad et Orihime qui m'avaient rendu visite. De ce que j'ai compris Ichigo s'est encore foutu dans d'beaux draps ! Et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en me levant tout à l'heure, c'était lui. Sa tête rousse et son regard farouche ont envahi mon esprit puis m'est revenu en mémoire la dernière fois que j'ai vu son visage. Il était si pitoyable avec ses cernes et son regard vitreux que j'en pleurerais presque. Il avait toujours autant de conviction c'est certain, mais il était vide. A quoi bon vouloir lorsqu'on ne désire rien ?

Il faut que je le voie.

Je quitte l'hôpital et me rend chez lui le plus rapidement que me le permet mon corps mutilé. Mais lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, je me sens bête. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, debout devant le portillon, en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi toute cette impulsivité soudaine qui me ressemble si peu ?

Ce mec me met toujours hors de moi… Il arrive toujours à réveiller tous ces sentiments que j'enfouis minutieusement. La colère. La détresse. L'impuissance. Le désir. La violence. La honte. L'impulsivité. Tous ce que je m'applique à ranger, il déboule et dévaste tout. Ne laissant plus qu'un champ de ruines où mes sentiments se livrent à la loi du plus fort.

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque Karin, la petite sœur d'Ichigo, sort pour prendre un des parapluies sous le porche de l'entrée. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me demande sèchement.

« C'est pour Ichi-nii ? »

Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable parce qu'elle me lance plus gentiment.

« Sa chambre est au premier, la porte avec le « 15 » dessus. »

Puis elle s'en va, laissant la porte de la maison ouverte.

Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je suis finalement rentré et monté à l'étage sans un bruit. J'allais toquer avant de me souvenir qu'il n'était sûrement pas conscient. Je suspens mon geste et ouvre la porte avec appréhension. J'entre dans la pièce sombre mais à peine ai-je mis un pied dans l'obscurité que je me sens étouffé. Je ne peux rester que quelques minutes debout dos à la porte, distinguant dans la pénombre la silhouette endormie d'Ichigo et à côté de lui le matériel médical de surveillance que son père a sûrement installé temporairement ici.

Plus je reste, plus j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans une pièce étanche où l'eau monte toujours, jusqu'à mon cou puis allant jusqu'à me noyer. Finalement, je repars en courant, remerciant vaguement Karin de m'avoir laissé entrer si tard.

Mais j'y suis retourné. Je suis revenu dans cette chambre noire et vide, deux ou trois fois. Chacune de mes visites était plus insoutenable que la précédente. Dans la nuit, j'ai le sentiment que toutes mes peurs ressurgissent, toutes mes craintes m'assaillissent sans que je puisse m'en esquiver ou sans que je puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Et elles m'étouffent, elles me font peur.

Et en un rien de temps, un mois a passé depuis notre retour. Tout est redevenu comme avant, tout est de nouveau normal… Mais où est la normalité après tout ce qu'on a vécu, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faut tout oublier, faire comme si… ? Cette normalité me fait peur.

Serais-je de nouveau Ishida Uryuu premier de la classe, Quincy qui déteste les Shinigami et qui protège cette ville plus efficacement que ces derniers, indifférent à la personne de Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Instinctivement, je touche la cicatrice sur mon bras gauche, comme pour vérifier si elle est bien là. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit la dernière chose qu'il me reste pour me prouver à moi-même que tout ça n'était pas un rêve…

« Ishida ! »

Orihime s'approche de moi à la fin d'une journée de cours.

« Tu viens avec nous voir Ichigo ? Me propose-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

J'hésite un instant, j'ai peur d'étouffer comme à chaque fois. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Je ne serais pas seul cette fois-ci.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans la chambre, le Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia se tient assise à côté du lit. Nous discutons quelques minutes puis, alors que nous nous apprêtions à repartir, Ichigo semble s'agiter dans son sommeil puis ouvrir les yeux.

Après un réveil chaotique accompagné des exclamations de joie d'Orihime, le roux finit par bondir sur ses jambes et dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il inspire une grande bouffée d'air les bras écartés dans le soleil couchant. Finalement, il se tourne vers Rukia et lui attrape les mains. Le Shinigami se laisse faire alors qu'il parle, s'excusant et la remerciant à la fois. Puis finalement, il se tait. Il lâche les mains qu'il tenait fermement et se tourne vers le soleil.

Rukia, comprenant qu'il ne la voyait plus, éclate en sanglots silencieux. Orihime sonde un instant le dos d'Ichigo avant d'aider Kuchiki à se relever et la ramener chez elle pour qu'elle se calme. Chad les suit après un moment d'hésitation et, moi, je reste planté là sans vraiment savoir ce que j'attends au juste.

Finalement le soleil se couche. Ichigo se tourne vers moi et m'adressant un sourire fade, il retourne dans sa chambre. Et je le suis. En silence. Et à nouveau je rentre dans cette chambre sombre. Et à nouveau je suffoque sous le poids de mes propres sentiments. A la différence près que cette fois-ci, Ichigo est réveillé.

« Ishida ? S'étonne-t-il. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Depuis tout à l'heure sa voix paraît naturelle et enjouée. A mes oreilles, elle sonne creux.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ? »

Avant même que je m'en sois rendu compte, je suis allé droit au but. J'ai aussi l'impression d'avoir été plus agressif que nécessaire. Il me regarde surpris, ne semblant pas comprendre le sens de ma question.

« Rukia t'as offert des pouvoirs de Shinigami, comme tu le voulais. On a été la cherchée alors qu'elle allait être exécuté, comme tu le voulais. Puis on a été cherchée Inoue, comme tu le voulais également. Maintenant es-tu, toi, Kurosaki Ichigo, là où tu voulais réellement en venir ?!

- J'ai toujours voulu être normal, répond-t-il après quelques instant de réflexion.

- Des excuses !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Aizen était trop fort… C'était la seule solution.

- Foutaise ! Il y a toujours des solutions ! On aurait fini par trouver une autre solution, on aurait-

- Mais à quel prix Ishida ?! J'estime avoir pris la meilleure décision. Alors je te repose la question : à quel prix… ? »

Je m'assoie sur le lit à côté de lui sans y être invité et me prend la tête entre les mains. Ichigo est juste là. Je sens sa chaleur sur ma gauche, j'entends sa respiration calme presque contre mon oreille et nos coudes et nos genoux qui se touchent au moindre de nos petits mouvements. J'étouffe.

« A quel prix, tu dis ? Marmonnai-je. Je ne sais pas, je l'ignore. Mais pour une fois ça n'aurait pas été à toi et toi seul d'en faire les frais ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça soit toi qui sois plus puissant, toujours et encore plus ! Chaque jour tu creusais le fossé, encore et encore, t'imposant toujours plus de responsabilités ! Plus je progressais moi-même, plus j'avais le sentiment de t'être inutile ! Tu me faisais me sentir faible, mais merde ! Est-ce qu'on méritait si peu ta confiance ?! Et maintenant te voilà sans défense ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu voulais ?! »

Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, les larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues.

Je suis pathétique.

Je tente de calmer en vain les sanglots qui me secouent par moment. Ichigo reste surpris quelques instants, je pense qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que je finisse en madeleine. Moi aussi. Puis finalement, il se tourne légèrement vers moi, prenant mon visage entre ses deux mains, il vient embrasser mes joues humides. Je suis surpris et recule. Depuis quand votre ami vous embrasse-t-il ainsi ?

Peut-être depuis que vous éclatez en sanglots dans sa chambre la nuit assis sur son lit… Question stupide, réponse stupide.

Il ne dégage pas ses mains pour autant puis, retirant mes lunettes, il vient embrasser tendrement mes yeux. Puis réitère son geste, venant couvrir mon visage de baisers légers. Je finis par céder sous la caresse, me laissant complètement aller, les yeux clos. Mes hoquets finissent par se calmer peu à peu alors que la pulpe chaude de ses lèvres continue de se poser partout où elle le peut. Parfois je sens son souffle tiède survoler mes lèvres sans pour autant oser s'y aventurer.

Finalement, les larmes sèchent sur mes joues et j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Le visage d'Ichigo est là, à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux marrons me sondent, semblant un peu plus vivants qu'auparavant mais malgré tout encore assez ternes.

J'ignore pourquoi. Mais c'est moi qui ai comblé la courte distance qui nous séparait. Je l'ai embrassé.

Sans m'arrêter, je glisse mes mains dans son cou, m'agrippant fermement à son épaule et à ses cheveux, l'embrassant toujours avec avidité. Je crois que si j'avais dit « Prends-moi sur-le-champ ! », ça aurait été à peu près du même effet.

Lorsque nous nous lâchons après un moment, à bout de souffle, j'aperçois le regard pétillant d'Ichigo et je prends peur. Peur de tout ce qui s'est passé, de ce qui pourrait se passer, de tout ce qui n'est pas dit… Peur simplement de ce que je veux moi, Ishida Uryuu.

Je me lève précipitamment et j'allais sortir lorsqu'Ichigo me rattrape par la taille. Je cherche à me libérer de son étreinte mais c'est qu'il lui reste de la force pour quelqu'un qui vient de passer un mois dans le coma ! Il me tire alors en arrière et m'entraine jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il nous fait tomber. Je ne me débats pas longtemps et finis par abandonner lorsqu'il commence à dégager quelques mèches de ma nuque et l'embrasser tendrement.

Après un moment, on toque à la porte.

« Ichi-nii ? »

Je sursaute et cherche à nouveau à m'enfuir, mais les mains d'Ichigo resserrent leur prise autour de ma taille.

« Oui, répondit-il à sa sœur.

- Tu voudras dîner avec nous ?

- Je suis fatigué, je vais rester là, merci.

- D'accord… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, certain. Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuzu. »

Puis on entend la sœur soupirer avant descendre les escaliers. Moi je me suis calmé, résigné à mon sort de dîner servi au lit. Mais étrangement Ichigo ne fait rien de plus, je sens ses mains effleurer calmement mes hanches et son souffle posé dans mon cou, son ventre se gonflant légèrement à chaque inspiration. Comment fait-il pour être aussi calme alors que je suis une vraie pile électrique, que je bondis au moindre craquement et peine à garder une respiration normale ?!

« Arrête ça ! Murmurai-je finalement.

- De quoi ? Me répond-t-il sur le même ton.

- Ca ! »

Je joins la réponse à une légère tape sur ses mains. Je le sens rire doucement.

« Ca ? Répète-t-il en accentuant les caresses. Ou ça ? »

Je le sens se coller un peu plus à moi et commencer à mordiller mon oreille. Je retiens un petit gémissement lorsqu'il glisse ses mains sous ma chemise et pince un de mes tétons.

« Arrête-toi ! Répétai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Dis-moi, demande-t-il en ignorant mes protestations. Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Il me lâche finalement et je me tourne vers lui. Dans la lueur du crépuscule, la seule chose que je distingue c'est ses yeux brillants de vie, d'envie, de passion, de détermination. Je vais me faire dévorer.

Etrangement, cette pensée ne me révolte pas. Bien au contraire. La seule chose que je crains à l'instant c'est qu'il puisse lire dans mes yeux autant de désir que je lis dans les siens. Une envie trop longtemps tue.

Je cède, me disant que ça serait la seule fois, et réunis nos lèvres à nouveau. Mais cette fois est différente de la précédente. Il ne doute plus. Je sens sa langue au coin de ma bouche, ses mains s'aventurent dans mon dos alors qu'il mordille ma lèvre inférieure. La sensation est électrisante.

Je sens alors sa langue glisser contre la mienne, venant titiller sa consœur avec amour.

Faites qu'il ne s'arrête pas !

Alors que je m'allonge sur le dos pour mieux me caler, il vient se placer sur moi, son bassin contre le mien. Pourquoi faut-il que sa cuisse vienne se frotter à mon sexe ?! Je sais que je suis en train de partir… Je le sais et lui ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Ichigo me lâche finalement, plaçant sa tête dans mon cou qu'il s'applique à marquer alors qu'il ouvre les boutons de ma chemise. Il retire son tee-shirt à son tour alors que je le dévore du regard. Puis je le sens descendre à nouveau le long de mon torse, dessinant habilement mes muscles fins, happant et mordillant parfois un téton à m'en faire gémir.

J'ai honte de me comporter ainsi, mais l'honneur des Quincy peut bien aller se faire foutre quand on vous fait subir un tel traitement.

Soudainement, il s'arrête. J'ouvre les yeux surpris et baisse le regard vers Ichigo. L'ancien Shinigami est collé à moi, fixant d'un œil triste la cicatrice que son sabre a laissé dans mon ventre, la frôlant du bout des doigts.

« Hey Ichigo… »

Il ne réagit pas à mon appel. Je prends alors son visage et le force à me regarder.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ou même si ça l'était ! Arrête de te torturer, oublie juste pour ce soir. »

Je l'embrasse tendrement et inverse nos positions. Je me place à califourchon sur ses jambes alors que j'entreprends d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Oh my god ! Je ne suis pas le seul à qui les soins ont plu. Et j'ai un sourire à cette pensée. Alors comme ça je lui fais de l'effet ?

J'hésite un instant alors qu'Ichigo baisse son regard morne et intrigué vers moi, puis finalement, je pose mes lèvres sur le bout de son gland. Je l'embrasse doucement à plusieurs reprises, massant d'une main la base de son sexe. Finalement, je cède à la curiosité et ouvre les lèvres, gobant et léchant le bout de chair.

Chaud et humide. Le goût est infect mais la sensation n'est pas désagréable. Apparemment, la sensation est bonne pour lui aussi à entendre le soupir rauque que j'ai réussi à lui tirer. Et, je me rends compte de la perversité de la chose à venir mais, être là à sentir son pénis se tendre sous ma main et ma langue, ça m'excite encore plus.

Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux, s'y accrochant fermement. Je le sens qui me force à accélérer la cadence et m'exécute avec avidité. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvre encore plus les lèvres, laissant sa verge pénétrer toujours dans ma bouche jusqu'à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Parfois, je me recule pour pendre une grande inspiration, comme si j'avais plongé dans des eaux profondes pendant trop longtemps, puis les mains puissantes d'Ichigo me replongeaient sur son sexe, me maintenant à nouveau en apnée.

Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte comme je me soumets à lui maintenant. Au vu des gémissements rauques qu'il étouffe, je dirais que non. Et je pense que je ne vais moi-même pas pouvoir rester lucide plus longtemps s'il me demande d'accélérer encore.

D'une pression à l'arrière de ma tête je replonge, embrassant, léchant, suçant encore et encore le sexe du roux. Oh oui, c'est trop bon !

Soudainement, je me sens tiré en arrière. Ichigo éjacule dans un nouveau soupir rauque. Je me contente de m'essuyer le coin de la bouche, un sourire satisfait au visage.

« Viens-là, murmure-t-il. Que je m'occupe de ton cas… »

Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy quand il dit ça les cheveux en arrière, les yeux brûlants, le torse légèrement brillant de sueur, éclairé simplement de la lumière de la Lune. J'attrape alors son pantalon et son boxer, les envoyant valser dans la chambre avant de faire de même pour moi.

Et avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire « ouf », il fait pivoter nos positions, posant mes cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il se penche et m'embrasse à nouveau, calant son sexe tout contre mes fesses pour pouvoir atteindre mes lèvres.

« Je peux ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Bourreau, fais ton office, ai-je réussi à formuler à bout de souffle. »

Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Je sens alors un premier doigt glisser en moi. Je glapie de surprise et entend Ichigo murmurer des paroles rassurantes alors qu'il embrasse mon torse et pénètre toujours plus loin. Passé le deuxième doigt, la sensation cesse d'être « étrange » pour devenir « carrément bizarre mais sacrément excitante ». Je plaque une main sur ma bouche afin d'étouffer mes gémissements de plaisir alors qu'Ichigo joue toujours avec moi. Mais à l'évidence la situation l'excite aussi, je le sens durcir à nouveau.

Finalement, il retire ses doigts et me pénètre doucement. Puis il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau.

« Bouge. »

Jamais de ma vie, je me serais imaginé à commander Ichigo aussi fermement. Le roux s'exécute alors sans hésiter. Il n'a aucune délicatesse lorsqu'il se met en mouvement et me pénètre à nouveau. Mais qui l'aurait cru que je prendrais autant de plaisir à me faire ainsi écarteler de l'intérieur…

Je dois être maso.

Je retiens un cri lorsqu'il trouve un point sensible, mon corps semblant se contracter de lui-même. Ichigo l'a compris. Et il ne se prive pas pour réitérer son geste. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre de plaisir alors que j'étouffe un nouveau gémissement.

« T'arrête pas ! Murmurai-je. Accélère ! »

A nouveau, il s'exécute. Encore et encore. Je fais alors tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas crier son nom de plaisir alors que l'orgasme me secoue et que j'éjacule entre nos deux torses. Quelques coups de bassins après, il me suit, se cambrant légèrement alors qu'il frissonne violemment. Ichigo s'effondre finalement sur mon torse. Nos respirations sont courtes mais nous sommes bien là, encore tout pantelants de notre orgasme.

Petit à petit, je me calme et reprends conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. Le réveil sera dur, je le sens.

Après un silence, il finit par se retirer dans un soupir et se laisse rouler à côté de moi. Mais il ne dit toujours rien. Après tout, il n'y a rien à dire…

Je soupire à mon tour et me relève, me rhabillant rapidement. J'allais attraper mon sac lorsque j'entends Ichigo soupirer dans mon dos.

« Merci, Ishida, finit-il par dire. »

Je sens mon cœur se pincer et ma gorge se nouer.

Non, merci à toi Kurosaki.

Je pose la main sur la poignée.

Je t'aime, Kurosaki Ichigo. Au revoi-

« Je t'aime, Ishida Uryuu. »

Je fais alors volte-face et fixe les yeux brillant d'Ichigo allongé dans son lit. Il est honnête. Peu importe combien de temps je sonde son regard, c'est la seule chose que je vois : de l'honnêteté.

Merde, ça devrait être interdit de lire dans mes pensées comme ça !

« Hey, ne recommence pas à pleurer, dit-il tendrement.

- La ferme, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Ishida Uryuu ?! Ca c'est pas normal venant de moi ! Je vous assure que je viens de me surprendre moi-même. Depuis quand je fonds en larme comme ça et, surtout, depuis quand est-ce que je suis aussi puéril et minable dans mes répliques ?! Oh et puis merdre ! Ce mec met vraiment le souque dans ma tête. Regardez-moi ! Un vrai bazar ambulant dégoulinant comme une madeleine détrempée un jour de pluie, le tout collé à la guimauve rose et aux bonbons aux fleurs bleues !

Non, définitivement, le concept de normalité n'est qu'affaire de point de vue, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Ichigo à vos côtés…

Je le savais.

Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je souris.

Ca aussi je le savais.

* * *

Fini ! =) Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je tiens à m'excuser si Uruyy (mais oui parfaitement ! - huuumm, pardon...). Je m'excuse si Uryuu, disais-je, vous a paru parfois un peu OC. Mais après tout, je me suis dit que : comme on est jamais dans sa tête, on peut pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passe derrière son attitude calme et réfléchie...

Bon cela étant dit, je suis pas très douée pour les commentaires de fin (peut-être parce que j'ai jamais d'idées... certes), alors je vais comme toujours faire simple et court : mon humble personne vous demande votre avis et vous remercie d'être passé ^.^

P n°2


End file.
